Cities Wikia:List
Introduction Most of this page is a list of cities with information on one of the Wikicities. Where to find them The cities with : at the end have their own separate Wikicity. Click the colon or another link in that line. Those in bold, italic, on the other hand, have pages (mostly more than one each) here. New listings (Note: Tucson has moved into this Cities Wikicity, and we welcome offers to host others if their founders are finding difficulty going it alone.) If you'd like to add your favourite town, village, or city to this Wikicity, please do so. See add a city for the basic instructions for new listings. Geographical Note: The geographical listing covers cities on this Wikicity, but may not have the pointers to other related Wikicities. For the more complete list, see the alphabetical listing below. Cities are listed by location on these pages: *Africa *Asia *Europe *North America (including Central America and Caribbean) *Oceania *South America Alphabetical Here is an alphabetical listing of cities with information in a Wikicity: * Atlanta, Georgia, U.S.A. * Baltimore, Maryland, U.S.A. : * Bangalore, Karnataka, India : * Beijing, China (formerly Peking) : * Berlin, Germany : * Berkeley, California, U.S.A. * Binghamton, New York, U.S.A. : * Boppard, Germany : * Boston, Massachusetts, U.S.A. : * Bydgoszcz, Poland : * Calgary, Alberta, Canada : * Charlotte, North Carolina, U.S.A. * Columbia, Missouri, U.S.A. : * Constantinople - see Istanbul * Dallas/Fort Worth, Texas, U.S.A. : * Delhi, India : * Detroit, Michigan, U.S.A. : * Edmonton, Alberta * Efrat (or Efrat in Hebrew) : * Granada, Andalusia, Spain : * Hassa (in English), and Hassa (in Arabic), Saudi Arabia : * Hong Kong, China : * Huntsville, Alabama, U.S.A. * Irvine, California * Istanbul, Turkey : * Jacksonville, Florida, U.S.A. : * Jersey City, New Jersey, U.S.A. : * Jerusalem, Israel : * Kansas City, Missouri, U.S.A. : * Keene, New Hampshire, U.S.A. : * Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S.A. : * London, England, U.K. - and a separate one seems to have started * London, Ontario, Canada : * Long Island, New York, U.S.A. : * Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. : * Lower Hutt, New Zealand * Luxembourg : * Madison, Mississippi, U.S.A. * Minangkabau, Indonesia : * Minneapolis, Minnesota, U.S.A. : * Morristown (Morris County), New Jersey, U.S.A. : * Nagasaki, Japan : * North Attleborough, Massachusetts, U.S.A. * Nashville, Tennessee, U.S.A. : * New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S.A. : * New York City, New York, U.S.A. : * Peize, Noordenveld, Drenthe, the Netherlands : * Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S.A. : * Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, U.S.A. * Poipu, Kaua'i, Hawaii, U.S.A. * Porirua, New Zealand * Riyadh, Saudi Arabia : * Rochester Hills, Michigan, U.S.A. (part of the Detroit Wikicity :) * Saint Petersburg, Florida, U.S.A. : * San Diego, California, U.S.A. : * San Francisco, California, U.S.A. : * Sebago Lake, Maine, U.S.A. * Sebago Lake, Maine, U.S.A. * Sopelana, Spain : * South Pasedena, California, U.S.A. : * Stoke-on-Trent, England * Tianjin, China : * Tokyo, Japan * Toronto, Ontario, Canada : * Tsukuba, Ibaraki, Japan : * Tucson, Arizona, U.S.A. => * Tucson, Arizona, U.S.A. * Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada : * Walnut Creek, CA, USA => * Wellington, New Zealand * Weston Super Mare, England * Westport, Connecticut, U.S.A. : We try to keep the above list up to date, but if you know of an unlisted town that has a Wikicity please add it. Where it's appropriate, give the state, province, or region, and make sure you include the country. There are other place-based Wikicities about regions, countries, or states. We welcome reciprocal links with them. category:cities